Alistor
by Aonns02
Summary: A new hero shows up in Jump City and he sees something between Raven and BeastBoy. After saving Raven he asks for a favor that leads them all into a whole lot of trouble. This is my first fanfiction so welcome all critisism. Read and Review Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans!

Hello everybody! This is my first fanfiction so I'm not sure how I'm doing. Well here goes nothing.

**Chapter 1**

It was Friday afternoon and the Titans were enjoying themselves at their favorite pizza place. Robin and Starfire were holding hands and talking about the date they were going on the next day, Raven was silently chewing on a piece of cheese pizza while reading a book, and Cyborg and Beast Boy were having their usual meat vs. tofu fight.

"Dude, I'm telling you! I'm NOT going to eat meat on my pizza!" Beast Boy said while pointing an accusing finger at Cyborg.

Cyborg just looked at him like he grew a second head. "Are you crazy man!" he yelled while holding up a piece of pizza. "Just look at this! Sausage, pepperoni, pork, and Italian beef all on top of a piece of cheesy perfection." He was practically drooling at this point while Beast Boy looked like he was about to hurl. He breathed in deeply, "Mmmmm. Smell that? That's the smell of meaty goodness."

Beast Boy was going to reply, but he was cut short when he saw a group of people gathering around an alley. "Hey, what's going on over there?" he asked. This got everybody else's attention. Robin and Starfire stopped their conversation to look at the crowd and even Raven looked up from her book.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "Dunno. Wanna go check it out?" A few sure's were said and Raven just shrugged indifference. So they got up, paid for their food, and walked over to the alley to see what was going on.

When they got there, Beast Boy started complaining. "Oh man! I can't see anything over this crowd."

"Starfire, do you think you could take a look for us?" Robin asked.

"Most certainly boyfriend Robin." She said happily, flying into the air. She flew over the crowd to the mouth of the alley and saw what everyone was looking at. She gasped and immediately landed while pulling out her communicator. "Robin you must come quickly. I fear that our assistance may be necessary." She told him with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Sure thing Starfire. We'll be right there." She heard him reply.

Robin and the others pushed their way through the crowd and stood shocked at what they saw.

"Dude." Beast Boy said. For once he was speechless.

In front of them, sitting next to the wall of the alley was a figure that looked like he just got into a fight with a train and lost. His clothes, a blue cape, blue steepled hat, yellow shirt with red stripes going down the arms, pants, and leather gloves, were completely torn and frayed. But what really caught everyone by surprise was that his hat, which looked like it was meant to conceal his features, was tipped to the side, revealing pale blue skin and bright yellow hair.

After getting over his shock, Robin went back into hero mode. "Cyborg and Raven check his vitals. See if you can figure who he is and what happened to him."

"On it." Cyborg replied, bringing up his arm scanner. Raven just nodded her head.

"Beast Boy and Starfire you come with me to break up this crowd." Robin said, turning to his girlfriend and the green changeling. They nodded their heads and turned around to start crowd control.

By the time they shooed away the last stragglers, Cyborg and Raven were waiting for them.

"So did you find anything?" Robin asked, looking at Cyborg.

"No man. My scanners aren't picking up anything. It's like he's not even there." He answered.

Robin looked confused but he got over it quickly. "What about you Raven?" he asked the dark empath.

Raven shook her head. "Nothing. Even though he's unconscious there are strong barriers protecting his mind, so I couldn't reach him. But I can tell you one thing, he isn't human."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Well we can figure that out later. For now let's just take him back to the T-." An explosion and screams cut him off so he didn't get a chance to finish.

The Titans turned around to see smoke billowing from a bank across the street.

"Scratch that." Robin said. "He's going to have to wait. TITANS MOVE!"  
>-<p>

There you have it! My first chapter! Who is this blue skinned boy and what happened to him? Find out in the next chapter!

Read and Review Please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans!

Well here we go, Chapter 2! And thanks to rebekahblue42 for your comment. It's nice to know you like my story!  
>-<p>

Chapter 2

"Scratch that." Robin said. "He's going to have to wait. TITANS MOVE!"

Beast Boy was the first one to reach the bank and saw Dr. Light robbing the place. "Dude doesn't he ever give up? How many times do we have to pound him before he gets the point?"

"Yo man, don't complain!" Cyborg interjected. "At least it's someone easy. We can beat this overgrown light bulb in ten minutes, wait for the cops another five, and then head back to the Tower."

"It doesn't matter how long it takes. All we have to do is stop him." Robin said, running up behind them.

"On it dude." Beast Boy said, morphing into a rhinoceros and charging Dr. Light.

Hearing the loud stomps created by the large beast, Dr. Light turned around. "Ah the Titans. Have you come to see the _**light**_?" He said, creating a large flash that made Beast Boy close his eyes and veer off course.

Cyborg growled and fired his sonic cannon which hit Dr. Light in the chest, causing him to be pushed backwards.

Raven floated up behind him and raised her hands. "Azarath Metrion Zin-."

"Oh no you don't witch!" Dr. Light yelled. He fired a beam at the building behind Raven.

Raven gasped and stopped her mantra. She looked up with a small amount of fear in her eyes at the debris that would surely crush her.

Beast Boy, back in human form, shook his head and blinked a few times to clear the spots from his vision. He looked around and saw the debris falling towards Raven. _No!_ He thought. "Raven!" he called. He started running towards her but he knew that he wasn't going to make it in time.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion. He saw Robin and Starfire subdue Dr. Light, and Cyborg trying to blast away the falling debris. He looked at Raven and saw her close her eyes and bring up her arms to try and protect herself.

He stared in horror as the chunks of building neared ever closer to blue clad beauty. But then a streak of blue energy flew through the air. It circled around itself above Raven, creating a shield, and caught the debris.

They watched in wonder, even Dr. Light was enraptured, as the energy lowered the debris to the side, faded away, and let the chunks fall harmlessly to the ground.

Beast Boy looked behind him, in the direction he saw the energy come from. "Dude. No way." He said. This didn't go unnoticed by the others as they all turned to see what Beast Boy was looking at.

Leaning against the wall of the alley was the blue skinned boy. His hand was raised and he was breathing hard. It looked like it was taking all he could to stay standing, but he managed a weak smile. "Your all alright I hope?" he asked before losing the rest of his strength and collapsed to the ground unconscious.  
>-<p>

There you go Chapter 2!

I probably won't be able to make Ch. 3 until sometime next week. But who knows? I might be able to some extra free time to get it in sooner.

The blue boy woke up just in time! But the question remains: who is he? The answer revealed next time in Chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

Thanks for waiting everyone! This one's a bit longer than the others so it took some time to write out. Also, I finally added the BBxRae that you all came here to see. I hope you like it!

And thanks to Xbrowneyesx13 for your review! I'm glad that you're interested. Now on with the story!  
>-<p>

**Chapter 3**

"Your all alright I hope?" he asked before losing the rest of his strength and collapsed to the ground unconscious.

"Whoa dude!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Cyborg. Beast Boy. Pick him up and take him to the Tower. The rest of us will meet you there once the police come to take Dr. Light." Robin said, pointing at the tied up villain.

"Sure thing man." Cyborg replied. "Come one BB. I'll drive up in the T-car and you put him in the backseat."

"Aw man! Why do I have to do the hard part?" Beast Boy grumbled.

Cyborg just shook his head. "You think I'm going to let _you_ drive my baby? I don't think so green bean." He started laughing as he headed back to where he parked the T-car near the pizza place.

Beast Boy steamed for a bit but then stomped off to the alley, muttering something about payback. When he got there he propped the boy against the wall and looked him over. "Dude you look like you were hit by a truck." He smiled a bit at his joke. "Why did you help us anyway? We don't even know you." He questioned. But then his face softened. "But you saved Raven so that's good enough for me." He said with a smile.

Then Cyborg came up in the T-car and honked the horn. Causing Beast Boy to nearly jump out of his skin. "Come one BB!" he yelled, opening a door to the backseat.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Beast Boy yelled back. He draped the boy's arm over his shoulder and started dragging him over to the T-car. When he got there he gently set him in the backseat. That done, he closed the door and climbed into the front.

"Well okay then, lets head home." Cyborg said. He turned on the ignition but nothing happened. "What the?" he looked at Beast Boy who shrugged his shoulders. "Now that ain't right." He said. "I know I charged it this morning." He tried a few more times but still nothing happened. He scratched his head. "Maybe something's wrong with the battery."

He was still thinking it over when Robin walked over. "Is everything alright Cyborg?"

"I don't know man." He replied. "She just isn't starting."

`Robin raised an eyebrow. "Star and I will help you take it back to the Tower later then. But in the meantime," he turned around, "Raven!"

Raven looked back at Robin and said a few words to Starfire, who was handing Dr. Light over to the police, and floated over. "Yes Robin?" she asked.

"Think you and Beast Boy can take him back to the Tower?" he asked, gesturing to the boy in the backseat.

"Sure." She replied in monotone. "But do I have to go with Beast Boy?" she asked, putting on an annoyed look.

"Oh come on Raven! You know you can't resist me." Beast Boy said with a smug look on his face.

"Whatever." Raven said. But despite her appearance of indifference, she was fighting her emotions on the inside.

_Woohoo! Alone time with Beast Boy! _Her pink clad emotion yelled in excitement.

_Quite Happy!_ Raven yelled in her mind. _It is NOT 'alone time' with Beast Boy! Besides, we won't really be alone. There's going to be an unconscious blue boy we'll have to look after._

_ Yes, key word being 'unconscious' Raven._ A yellow emotion put in.

_Knowledge! Not you too! _Raven inwardly shouted.

She would have gone on but she was interrupted by a certain green changeling. "You alright Rae? You're kinda spacing out." Beast Boy asked with a worried look on his face.

Raven put on an annoyed look. "I'm fine." She said. "And my name is Raven."

Beast Boy just laughed. "Well come on." He said before changing into a hawk.

Raven sighed, "Fine." She turned to the boy, who Robin was propping up with his shoulder. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She chanted, creating a platform. "Place him on that Robin. I'll use it to carry him to the Tower."

"Right." Robin replied. He set the boy on the platform and pushed him up on it, so his limbs weren't dangling off. "Okay Raven. He's ready." She nodded and started rising into the air. "We'll meet you back at the Tower once we get the T-car working again." Robin said to the empath.

"Sure Robin." Raven replied. She levitated higher into the air and, bringing the platform with her, headed off to Titans Tower, a hawk Beast Boy flying right beside her.

Once they were out of sight, Robin turned around. He saw Starfire standing next to Cyborg, who was looking into the hood of his car. "Any luck?" he asked.

"Naw man. I don't know what's wrong with her. Everything seems fine." Replied the cybernetic teen.

Starfire looked at him. "Then perhaps you should try again?" she asked.

Cyborg shrugged his shoulders. "I don't see why not." He walked over to the driver's seat and started the ignition again. This time it started a once. "Boo yah!" he exclaimed. "My baby's back in action!" His smile was big enough that he might have won the lottery.

"Let's head home then." Robin said with a small smile. He and Starfire climbed into the backseat while Cyborg fastened his seatbelt.

"Well then let's get out of here." Cyborg said while readjusting his rearview mirror. He accidentally turned it so he was looking into the backseat and scowled. "NO MAKIN OUT IN MY BABY!"

**With Raven and Beast Boy**

Beast Boy landed first. And while he changed back into human form, Raven floated down and set the boy on the ground next to her. She crouched down and draped one of his arms over her shoulders.

Beast Boy just stared at her. _Man she's beautiful._ He thought to himself. Then, when he figured out what he just thought, shook his head. _NO no no! Bad thoughts, bad thoughts! Raven would kill me if she figured out I was thinking about her like that._

He stopped shaking his head and saw Raven putting the boy's arm over her shoulders. "Here let me help Rae." He said walking over.

He took the boy's other arm and stood up with Raven. "Thanks." She said. "And don't call me Rae."

Beast Boy just laughed at this and, with Raven, started walking to the door.

Once inside, they headed to the infirmary and put the boy in one of the beds. Beast Boy heaved a sigh. "Well now what?" he asked.

Without turning to Beast Boy, Raven placed her hand on the boy. "Now we heal him. Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She chanted, casting a blue aura over his body. Slowly cuts, bruises, and what looked suspiciously like bullet wounds started to close up. Leaving only his tattered clothes as proof that he was ever hurt.

Raven sat down in a chair next to the bed exhausted, Beast Boy standing next to her. "How is he?" he asked.

"He's fine now." She replied wearily. "Nothing vital was damaged and any bullets he took look like they just passed through." She looked up at Beast Boy and saw him sigh in relief. She raised an eyebrow. "Why the huge amount of concern? It didn't seem like his life was in danger earlier."

Beast Boy blushed and twiddled his thumbs. "Well he saved your life Raven."

Raven flushed. She hadn't thought about it like that. Sure she was grateful that he saved her and all, but she didn't realize Beast Boy was that concerned.

_Ahh. Isn't that sweet?_

_Affection!_ Raven yelled.

_Fine, fine. I'll leave now._ Affection pouted, fading back into Raven's mind.

She was going to say something to Beast Boy but she heard a groan from the bed next to her.

The figure opened his eyes and tried to sit up. But Beast Boy stopped him. "No way dude! You need to rest." He said, putting a hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him back into the bed.

"Very well then." He looked up at Beast Boy. "I know you. You were fighting that strange man earlier." Looking over, he saw Raven. "Are you okay miss? I hope you weren't harmed earlier." He asked, eyes full of worry.

"I'm fine, thanks to you." She replied in monotone. The boy sighed in relief

Beast Boy decided to speak up. "But what about you dude?" he asked. "Are _you_ okay?"

The boy looked himself over. "I seem to be fine." he replied. "But I'm not sure why."

Beast Boy laughed. "You can thank Raven for that." he said, looking over at Raven.

The boy looked at her as well. "You have my sincere thanks then miss..."

"Raven." she finished for him. "And this is Beast Boy." she said, pointing at the green changeling.

Beast Boy decided to cut in at this point. "What about you dude?"

"What do you mean?" the boy asked.

Beast Boy deadpanned. "I mean, who are you?"

The boy's eyes bulged in surprise. "Ah, that's right. I haven't introduced myself have I?" He tipped his hat in greeting. "My name is Alistor. It's a pleasure to meet you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait! I don't really have anything else to say so on with the story!  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<strong>

**Chapter 4**

He tipped his hat in greeting. "My name is Alistor. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Beast Boy laughed. "Alistor huh? Nice to meet ya." He said, extending a hand, which Alistor shook. He looked over at Raven and saw her staring blankly ahead with her eyes half closed. "Raven?" he asked, shaking her a little. "Are you okay?"

"Hmm?" Raven said, opening her eyes. She looked up at Beast Boy's worried look. "Oh. I'm fine." She finally answered. She closed her eyes wearily and rubbed her temples. "Just a little tired. I just need to make some tea." Standing up she headed to the kitchen. Beast Boy's worried looked didn't waver as she walked out the door.

Alistor glanced between the door and Beast Boy a few times. He looked confused, like a hard question was stumping him. Then his eyes bulged as realization set in. _Interesting_ he thought.

He chuckled a bit, causing Beast Boy to turn around. "What?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing." Alistor replied, still laughing a little.

"Come on dude! What's so funny?"

Alistor raised an eyebrow in amusement. "It's nothing really." He assured, closing his eyes. After a moment he opened an eye. "You really care for her do you not?" he asked softly.

Beast Boy blushed a bright shade of red and waved his arms around. "What! No! Um…she…I…" looking at Alistor, Beast Boy could tell he wasn't buying it. He sighed. "Is it that obvious?"

Alistor chuckled again. "Actually no. I only saw it because of your little slip up while you were watching her leave. You hide it pretty well actually."

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously. "Ya well…you learn a thing or two when you live with an empath. She's the one that healed you actually." He added as a side note.

Alistor looked surprised. "Then I'll have to thank her when next I see her."

Beast Boy laughed. But then he stopped suddenly. "Wait a minute! What do you mean you 'saw it'?" he asked, making quotation marks in the air.

Alistor looked abashed. "Ah…yes...ahem…well." He tried to think of a reasonable excuse but couldn't, so he sighed in defeat. "My people can see physical manifestations of the emotions a person emits."

Beast Boy stared at him blankly. "Huh?"

Alistor sweat dropped. "Okay, dumbing down then. My kind can see what people are feeling."

"Ohhhh." Beast Boy said. He still didn't get it.

"And what exactly _is_ your kind?" A stern voice asked, causing Beast Boy and Alistor to jump.

"Dude!" Beast Boy screamed. Whipping around he saw Robin standing in the door way. Despite Beast Boy's outburst, Robin just walked into the room, waiting for an answer to his question.

Alistor could feel Robin watching him expectantly. He tipped his hat lower and waved a finger back and forth. "Now, now sir. It's impolite to ask such things without introducing yourself first." He said with amusement.

Robin smirked. "Robin." He said. "And you're Alistor."

"Ah. I assume it was Miss Raven who told you?"

"Yeah." Robin answered. Then he scowled. "Now are you going to answer me?"

Alistor sighed. "I'm terribly sorry Robin. But I don't think I'm quite ready to tell that much about myself yet." He looked up and met the young leader's stare. "However I can assure you that I'm _not_ your enemy."

They stared at each other a little bit longer until Robin shrugged and let it slide…for now. "Fine. You can talk when you're ready." He looked at Alistor questioningly. "But is that your power? Seeing other people's emotions?"

Alistor placed a gloved hand over his eyes. "No it's not. I actually thought that I had lost this ability. I guess Miss Raven healed more than she thought." He closed his eyes behind his hand. "Ah. It seems I spoke to soon." He said in soft surprise. "Even now I can feel it slipping away again." He lowered his hand and smiled softly. "I guess I really have been here too long." He opened his eyes and saw Robin and Beast Boy staring at him. "Oh don't mind what I just said." He said little flustered and waving a hand around. Beast Boy looked confused and Robin raised an eyebrow. He decided to change the subject. "To answer your question Robin, my powers are of a magical variety."

"Magic?"

"Yes magic." Alistor raised a hand. "For instance…" he narrowed his eyes in concentration. His fingers started to glow and blue energy formed in front of his hand. He moved his fingers slightly and the energy formed a smaller version of the shield that protected Raven against Dr. Light. "This is the most basic of spells." Alistor explained. "I usually use it to defend, but it's actually, quite useful when knocking out an opponent."

Robin and Beast Boy looked at the shield in wonder. "_What_ are you doing?" an annoyed voice asked.

"Ahh!" Alistor yelled, losing concentration and causing the energy to fade. Beast Boy yelped in surprise and Robin turned around, seeing and annoyed Raven behind them.

"You should be resting." Raven said with a scowl. "Just because I healed your wounds doesn't mean your body's fine."

"But I feel just fine." Alistor said meekly. Then his vision began to swim. "Uh oh…" he mumbled before passing out in the bed.

Raven turned to the two superhero teens. "Out." She said menacingly. They nodded their heads before practically running out of the room, almost crashing into Cyborg who was coming to check on Alistor.

He raised an eyebrow, "Don't ask." Raven said before following them out of the room.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**There you go! Chapter 4! I hope you all liked it and tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

**Hey everyone, and sorry for the wait! I got very er…distracted? Yeah let's go with that. I just can't help myself but binge read whenever I get new books. Well enough about my distractions! On with the story!  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<strong>

**Chapter 5**

Alistor kept going in and out of a hazy consciousness. He wanted to get up and do something. Anything! But he didn't have the strength to even open his eyes. _I guess I really should have rested more before using my powers like that._ He was tired so he contemplated going back to sleep. But then he caught the whispers of a hushed conversation outside the infirmary.

"What do you mean you can't scan him?" A stern voice asked. Alistor recognized it as Robin's.

"I mean exactly what I said, I can't scan him." A deep voice he had never heard before answered. "All of my scanners say he isn't even there. Even the heart monitor isn't picking up anything. And I know he's alive, I checked his pulse myself."

_Heart monitor? I guess that explains why I'm so groggy. Oh well. _He thought lazily. _I'll just explain it to them when I get enough strength to talk._ That said he slipped back into the world of sleep.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

It was night out and everyone had just finished eating dinner. "Beast Boy it's your turn to do dishes tonight." Robin said while heading over to the couch to sit next to his girlfriend.

"Aw man!" Beast Boy yelled, stomping over to the sink.

Raven watched him go, slightly amused. _Ahhh. Isn't he cute?_ Raven's eyes bulged with surprise at what she just thought. Then she narrowed them. _Grrr. Affection!_

_What! _Affection asked. Throwing up her arms, _You know it's true!_

_I don't care. Now leave._ Raven replied, trying to steady her voice.

Affection sighed. _You're no fun, you know that?_ She thought of pestering Raven more, but she could feel Rage stirring so she opted for the safer route of fading back into Raven's mind. _Geez! No need to get so pushy. I'm leaving now see?_

At this point Raven was flustered and blushing. And before she could calm herself down, black energy surrounded several of the dishes Beast Boy was washing, causing them to explode.

"Ah!" Beast Boy yelled.

Before anyone could start asking questions, Raven stood up and walked out of the room. Once out, she leaned up against the wall and took a deep breath. After calming herself down, and making sure that nothing else exploded, she decided to go to the infirmary and check on Alistor.

When she got to the room, she walked over to Alistor's bed and was slightly confused. She could feel emotions radiating from him. Worry and sadness were especially strong. "His barrier must be down." She thought out loud. Levitating into the air, she crossed her legs. "I think it's about time we had a talk." Closing her eyes she chanted her mantra. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Separating from her body, she dove into Alistor's mind.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

After diving into Alistor's mind, Raven found herself on a field of grass. It was night out and the only light came from the large full moon and the thousands of stars in the sky. There was a comforting breeze in the air and in the distance she could see the silhouettes of two large trees. It was actually quite nice. Even though it was night out, the moon and stars were just bright enough to let her know the difference from the shadowy ground from the dark blue sky.

The two trees were the only landmarks she could see so Raven headed towards them, the grass tickling her ankles as she walked. As she got closer, she saw someone with a pointy hat sitting against one of the trees. That could only be Alistor.

"Nice place you have here." She said, walking up to him.

Alistor jumped slightly and looked down from where he was staring at the moon to look at her. "Ah! Miss Raven! I thought I felt someone enter my mind." He went back to staring at the moon. "And yes, it's quite nice here."

Raven looked up at the tree Alistor was leaning against and found that the leaves were different colors. Some were pitch black while others were a bright gold. She thought about reaching out to touch one, but Alistor caught her looking. "I wouldn't touch those if I were you." He commented idly. "Those leaves are my memories. If you touch one you'll get sucked into which ever memory that leaf holds.

"Why the different colors?" Raven asked in monotone.

"Black symbolizes darker memories, while gold ones are my more prized memories. Each tree hold about eight years of my life or so. The higher up you go, the more recent the memory." He looked back at the tree. "Actually I'll be turning sixteen in a few months, so a new tree should be sprouting soon."

Raven looked up at the top the top of the tree and was surprised to see that black leaves greatly outnumbered the gold. She could only see about ten or so gold leaves on the upper parts of the tree.

Alistor stood up and brushed himself off. "Well then, may I ask what you are doing here?" he asked while readjusting his hat.

Raven looked back at him. "Actually I'm here to see if there's anything I can do to help you recover." She raised an eyebrow. "And don't call me Miss. Just Raven will be fine."

"Very well then, Raven." Alistor replied with a slight bow. "And there is something you can do to help me recover."

"And that would be…?"

"Unhook me from that blasted machine if you could." The blue mage replied.

"The heart monitor?" Raven asked.

"Yes that." Raven looked at him questioningly. He sighed. "Technology and I don't really get along that well. Whenever we come into contact with each other, we sort of cancel each other out. My magic stops the machine from working and the machine neutralizes my powers. For some reason I don't show up on scanners either." He gave her an apologetic look. "It's really quite confusing."

Raven nodded her head. "I think I get it. And don't worry, I'll be sure to unhook the heart monitor."

Alistor bowed. "Thank you. Once I'm unconnected, my body will start healing itself. I should wake up in a day or so after that. And now-." He kneeled to the ground and placed a hand on a stone Raven hadn't noticed before. It looked like a regular grey rock except for the keyhole that was engraved into its center. After a moment the keyhole started to glow and Alistor removed his hand and stood back.

As the keyhole glowed, a shining portal opened in front of it. "This will lead you back to your body." Alistor said.

"Thank you." Raven replied. Before then she wasn't sure how to leave.

As she was about to step into the portal, Alistor lowered the rim of his hat so that it covered most of his face and smirked a little. "And please give my regards to Beast Boy."

Raven stopped moving and looked over at Alistor. "Did you say something?"

Alistor chuckled. "Oh no, it's nothing."

Raven just shrugged and finished walking through the portal.

Once the portal was closed, Alistor burst out laughing. _She's in denial!_ He thought to himself. After calming himself down, Alistor sat back down on the ground and leaned against the tree again.

Unfortunately for Raven, it seemed that Alistor's eyes were still working. So he could see the feeling the empath held for the green changeling. _She may be hiding it, but it's definitely there._ He smiled. _This is going to be very interesting._

**Well there you have it! Chapter 5!**

**I thank all of you who have reviewed my story up till now. (bows formally). I really do appreciate them.**

**Well until next time, in Chapter 6!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Well everyone I'm finally going to start adding some of the BBxRae that you all came here to read. However I give you fair warning. While romance does interest me, it's not something I really understand. So if you find that the romance parts are a little bland and need some adjustment or spicing up please let me know.**

**Now on with the story!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

_She may be hiding them, but they are definitely there. _He smiled. _This is going to be very interesting._  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Raven opened her eyes to find herself in her own body again. Uncrossing her legs, she walked over to the heart monitor and turned it off just to be safe. Going over to Alistor, she started unhooking him from the machine.

Once she was half-way done Cyborg walked in. "Uh, Raven? What do you think your doin?" he asked tentatively, his non-human eye in the shape of a question mark.

Raven finished unplugging Alistor before turning to answer him. "I just talked with Alistor and he asked me to unhook him from the heart monitor."

Cyborg looked even more confused. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a minute. He woke up? Why didn't my sensors tell me?" He started frantically checking all the equipment in the room. Stopping mid-step he looked at Raven. "And what do you mean he _asked_ you?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "One, no he didn't wake up. I went into his mind. Two, he told me that sensors didn't work on him. And three, apparently technology messes with his powers." She lifted up a finger for every question she answered. "He said he should wake up tomorrow."

Cyborg looked dumbfounded. "What do you mean 'messed with'?"

Raven shook her head and started walking to the door. "It'll be easier for him to explain it." Cyborg just stood there looking like he had been slapped in the face. The fact that technology, _his _technology, wasn't helping left his brain partially fried. Raven couldn't help but silently laugh a little as she left.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

She woke to loud thunder and bright lightning flashing outside her window, which was odd considering there hadn't been any storm forecasts for the past week. Raven rubbed her eyes. _Thunder and Lightning must be goofing off again_. She thought with a scowl. Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was 4:30 a.m. Deciding that a cup of tea was in order, she got out of bed and left her room.

Walking into the Common Room she heard someone rustling around in the kitchen. Stepping silently, she walked into the room and found someone bent over with their head peering into the fridge. By the light pouring out of the it, she could tell that the figure was wearing a white T-shirt and black gym shorts. On closer inspection, she found that he had green skin.

Raven quietly walked past him and leaned against the counter, waiting for him to finish. After a couple of seconds he closed the fridge, holding a carton of soy milk. Turning around a flash illuminated the room, revealing Raven.

"Ah!" he screamed in a high pitched voice, almost dropping the carton.

"Easy Beast Boy. It's just me." Raven said in monotone. Walking over to a switch, she turned on the lights.

Beast Boy put his free hand over his chest. "Jeez Raven! Don't scare me like that." He took a deep breath and set the carton of milk on the counter. After grabbing a glass out of a cabinet, he looked over at Raven who was filling a kettle with water. "So what are you doing up?" he asked while pouring himself some milk.

Raven set the kettle on the stove and turned it on. "I could ask you the same thing."

He chugged his milk and set the glass on the counter. He scratched the back of his head. "Oh. Uh, the storm woke me up." Lowering his arm, he raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer from her.

She shrugged. "Same reason." The kettle started whistling so she quickly took it off the stove. After pouring herself a cup and taking a drink of the tea, Raven gave a content sigh. Looking up, she saw Beast Boy staring at her. "What?"

Beast Boy blushed and shook his head. "Uh, nothing. So, uh, what do you think of Alistor?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

Raven shook her head. "I'm not sure. The barrier around his mind prevents me from getting a good read on him." She took another sip of tea. "But he seems friendly enough."

Beast Boy nodded his head. Raven had told them about her conversation with Alistor. He had worried that he might have said something about his feelings to Raven, but if she heard anything, she wasn't showing it. So he guessed that Alistor was keeping his secret. _I guess I owe him even more now._ He thought with a grin. But at the thought of the other reason he owed Alistor made him sad.

Raven finished her tea and set the cup in the sink. Beast Boy looked at her. "Hey Raven?" he asked quietly.

She turned around and noticed the sad look on his face. "What is it Beast Boy?" she asked worriedly.

Beast Boy looked down and his ears drooped. "I know I might have said this before, but I was really worried about you." He crouched to the ground with his back to the counter and wrapped his arms around his legs. "I was worried that I was going to lose you. If Alistor hadn't stepped in when he did, I don't know what I would've done." His eyes were misting over now so he leaned his head against his legs so Raven wouldn't see.

Raven's eyes softened. Crouching to the ground next to him, she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Beast Boy its fine. Everything is fine. There's no point in worrying over what might have happened. I'm completely safe."

Beast Boy raised his head and blinked away his unshed tears while Raven stood up. She held out a hand, which Beast Boy took to lift himself up. After brushing himself off he grinned at her. "Thanks Rae. I didn't expect you to give me a pep talk."

"No problem." She replied while walking to the door. Turning around she smiled tenderly at him. "And thanks."

Beast Boy blinked in confusion. "For what?"

"For caring." She finished before turning back around and heading back to her room.

Beast Boy smiled widely and chuckled. "No problem." He said to the air. The he turned off the lights and went back to bed himself, in a much better mood than before.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it everyone! I tried to end the chapter on a tender moment but like I said, I don't understand romance that well. Like it yes, understand it no.<strong>

**Well then farewell to you all until we meet again in Chapter 7!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

**Hey everyone! I got a burst of motivation today so I spent it working on this chapter. Things are finally speeding up for Alistor and the Titans!**

**Well enough of me! On with the story!**

Chapter 7

He smiled widely and chuckled. "No problem." He said to the air. Then he turned off the lights and went back to bed himself.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`<p>

Alistor sat on a branch near the top of his second tree. His arms were outstretched and he methodically touched all the leaves around him, all of which were black. He pinched a leaf between his fingers, viewed the memory it held, and then went on to the next leaf.

"There has to be a clue here somewhere." He muttered while examining another memory. He sighed in frustration and let go of the leaf he was holding. "I give up. I've been through these memories twice now and I'm still not any closer." He swung off his branch and landed on the ground with a soft thud.

Taking off his hat, he ran and hand though his bright yellow hair. He listened to the sound of the breeze gently rolling over the grassy plain around him. That sound always seemed to calm him down for some reason. He felt much better now and was about to jump back into the tree when a jolt ran through his body.

He dropped his hat and gasped at the sudden shock. His body started shivering uncontrollably and he fell to the ground and landed on his knees. Wrapping his arms around his body, he tried to stop the shivering. "It can't be?" he whispered to himself. "They can't have found me. _I_ don't even know where I am right now." His eyes bulged in realization and fear. "My new friends! They might get hurt because of me!" He stood back up, body still shivering. "I must warn them."  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

It was noon and Beast Boy was playing GameStation with Cyborg. Robin and Starfire were practicing in the Training Room and Raven was meditating in her room. Beast Boy had his tongue sticking out and his face scrunched in concentration. Cyborg had a confident smirk on his face, knowing he was going to win.

"You know you can't beat me Grass Stain." He taunted. Beast Boy growled in response. Cyborg smiled. "Well if you're not gonna give then…" he hit the turbo button on his controller, making his car speed up and fly over the finish line. "Booyah!" Cyborg yelled. Beast Boy gaped in disbelief while Cyborg did his little victory dance. "Go Cyborg! Go Cy!" he yelled, waving his arms around.

"No way dude! You cheated! I want a rem-." Beast Boy was cut-off when a group of men burst through the windows. "Ah!" Beast Boy yelled. Cyborg stopped his dance to stare at the intruders with Beast Boy. There were six men, all armed with laser rifles. One even had a sword on his hip. They were all dressed the same, with black shirts, black vests, and militia green cargo pants. Their faces were covered by black masks that were blank except for the eye holes and a white crescent moon on the forehead of each mask.

Cyborg readied his sonic cannon while Beast Boy pulled out his communicator. "Uh, guys? We have company." No sooner had he shut his communicator when Robin, Starfire, and Raven burst into the room.

Robin pulled out his bo-staff and looked at the lead figure, the one with the sword. "What do you think you're doing?"

The man ignored Robin and turned to the men behind him. "The target should be here. Search the building." He ordered in a gruff voice. The men nodded and headed towards the door Robin and the others just burst through.

They were going to reach the door when they were blocked by a wall of black energy. "You won't be going anywhere without an explanation." Raven said in a cold tone.

The leader scowled under his mask. "You're impeding our search wench." He glared at Raven. Raven glared back. The men stood at attention, waiting for orders while the other Titans readied for battle. Starfire got her starbolts ready, Robin took his battle stance, Beast Boy crouched to the ground ready to transform, and Cyborg charged his sonic cannon.

The leader glared for a moment longer before breaking the silence. "Tch. Fine wench. We are here to retrieve and deliver what rightly belongs to our master. Now move! Once we retrieve the target, we'll leave you in peace."

Robin narrowed his eyes. "What 'target'?"

"I believe they're talking about me." A voice behind them said. They all whipped around to see Alistor standing in the doorway. He had left his hat in the infirmary, revealing his blue skin, dark blue eyes, and yellow hair. He spoke with confidence but his hands were shaking, showing how scared he was.

The leader snarled. "So you finally show yourself coward. Surrender immediately so we can escort you to the master in one piece."

Alistor slowly shook his head. "I'm sorry sir, but I have no intention of joining you _or_ your master."

The leader snarled and turned to Robin. "Whelp, hand him over and nobody needs to get hurt."

Robin glared at the man and stood in front of Alistor. "I don't think so."

"Fine!" the man growled. "Men, attack!"

"I guess negotiations are over." Robin mumbled. "Titans, Go!"

The intruders acted first. Pulling out their rifles, they fired lasers at Robin, Starfire, Raven, and Alistor. Alistor raised his gloved hands. "Defend!" he yelled, creating a shield around them. The lasers deflected off the shield while Robin and Starfire jumped out and ran at the enemy, who had broken into two groups. The leader and two of his men charged Robin and Starfire, while the other three attacked Cyborg and Beast Boy.

Starfire flew through the air and fired starbolts at the attackers. Robin dodged a laser and yelled at Raven. "Raven! Stay there and protect Alistor! It's him they're after!"

"Right!" she replied, taking position in front of Alistor, who was still shaking slightly.

Across the room Beast Boy changed into a bull and charged while Cyborg covered him with is cannon. He managed to disarm one of the attackers, allowing Beast Boy to ram him into the wall. The other two men backed away as Cyborg ran up beside Beast Boy, who changed back into human.

"Dude, you totally messed with the wrong team." Beast Boy gloated, giving Cyborg a high five. They stopped their celebration as the moon on the enemy's mask began to glow. The glow stopped after a moment and the intruder stood back up, good as new.

Cyborg's jaw dropped. "Uh, didn't we just beat you?" Beast Boy changed into a tiger and growled as the three men converged on them again.

Robin and Starfire were dealing with similar problems. No matter how many times they knocked an enemy out, they just got back up. Robin growled. "How many times do we have to beat you?" he wondered while dodging the leader's sword.

The leader laughed. "No matter how much you try, you will never defeat us."

Starfire threw starbolts at the other two enemies and managed to disarm one. The man simply tackled her to the ground, making her squeak in surprise, as the other man charged at Raven and Alistor. He pointed his gun at them but Raven wasn't having any of that. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she yelled, incasing the rifle in black energy and crushing it. Then she incased the man himself and threw him at the one on top of Starfire, knocking him off.

"Well done." Alistor commented, as Starfire got up and started attacking again. Then he heard a scream from across the room.

"Ah!" Beast Boy screamed in pain. He was holding his shoulder where he was just shot.

"BB!" Cyborg yelled. But he couldn't reach his friend. He was barely holding off the other two men. He had managed to disarm the second man so they were both attacking him close range, completely blocking him from getting to Beast Boy.

Raven and Alistor stared in horror as the shooter slowly approached Beast Boy, gun leveled. "We need to help him!" Raven yelled, running to aid her friend.

"You're quite right." Alistor agreed. He ran at the enemy and raised a hand. "Attack!" he yelled. A streak of blue energy shot out of his hand and slammed into the gunner, sending him flying across the room and the gun sliding across the floor.

Raven reached Beast Boy at the same time as the shooter hit the wall. "Are you alright Beast Boy?" she asked, slightly worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He answered, wincing as he moved his hand to look at his wound. It wasn't too bad. The area around the wound was badly burned, but no skin was broken. "I just wish we had a way to beat these guys." He mumbled as he watched the shooter stagger to his feet. But then a crack appeared on his mask. The crack spread until the mask crumbled away from the assailant's face. He staggered for a few more seconds before he collapsed to the ground.

The men fighting Cyborg quickly backed away and ran to their fallen comrade. "Sir! We have a man down!" one of them yelled.

The leader ducked a blow from Robin's staff and grunted. "Okay men! Grab the wounded and fall back!" He glanced between Robin and Alistor. "You have made a grave mistake in defying us." Then he grabbed something out of his pocket and threw it to the ground, creating a smokescreen.

When the smoke cleared, all the enemies were gone, so Raven placed her hand over Beast Boy's burn. A blue aura surrounded it and when she lifted her hand, the burn was healed. "Thanks Rae. You really are a good doctor." Beast Boy said with a smile.

Raven blushed and pulled her hood over her head. "No problem."

While Raven and Beast Boy stood there, acting all awkward, Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg inspected the room. There wasn't much damage. There were just a few burns on the walls and the windows were broken, but there wasn't anything too horrible.

Alistor was crouched to the ground, examining the broken mask. The part that had the crescent moon on it had survived. He placed a hand on it and frowned. "That's…that's not good." This caught the other's attention and they all turned to look at him. Alistor stood up and looked each of them in the eye, finishing with Robin. "I believe it is time I gave you and explanation."  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**There you go! I hope you all enjoyed the action. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter!**

**So it's time for Alistor to reveal himself. What sort of mystery surrounds him? And what is this group that seems to be after him? Only time will tell. Next time in Chapter 8!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

**Hello all! I've had a lot of free time lately so I've been using it to write. My friends are confused by this but oh well, I like writing. Well enough of that. On with the story!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Alistor looked at each of them in turn, finishing on Robin. "I believe it's time I gave you an explanation."

Robin nodded his head. "You're right. I think we deserve one. But first we need to fix this place up." With that said, everyone went about repairing the damage to the room. The next hour consisted of cleaning broken glass, repairing windows, and removing burn marks from the walls.

When they were done, Alistor stood in front of the couch. "You might want to have a seat. It's going to be a lengthy explanation." The others shrugged and took their places on the couch, Robin and Starfire on the end, followed by Cyborg, Raven, and finally Beast Boy. "Now before I begin." Alistor said. "Allow me to formally introduce myself. My name is Alistor. I already know Robin, Raven and Beast Boy. Might I have the pleasure of learning your names as well?" he asked, looking at Starfire and Cyborg.

Cyborg stood up and extended his hand. "Name's Cyborg."

"A pleasure." Alistor replied, taking his hand.

Cyborg looked at his hand and frowned at a sudden thought. "Wait a minute. I thought Raven said your powers cancel out technology?"

"They do." Alistor agreed.

Cyborg held his hand up. "Then why didn't I end up as a hunk of hardware on the ground when we shook hands just now?"

Alistor shrugged. "Your only half machine correct? Perhaps your human half renders you immune to my power's canceling effects."

Cyborg scratched his head. "I guess that sounds possible."

He sat back down and Alistor gestured to Starfire. "And you miss?"

Starfire shot up and floated over to Alistor. "I am Starfire. Would you be my friend?"

Alistor blinked at the sudden (and unusual) question. "But of course Miss Starfi-." He was cut off as Starfire squealed in delight and gave him a crushing hug. "Miss Starfire…can't…breathe!" She released him and he gasped in relief, taking in deep gulps of air.

Starfire looked at him questioningly. "Please. Why do you call me the 'miss'?"

"Just call her Starfire." Raven sighed. She really didn't want to explain the old fashioned formality to her.

"Very well. I'll just call you Starfire then." Alistor said to the alien princess, still trying to get his breath. Starfire giggled and sat back down with her boyfriend.

Alistor took one last deep breath and then clapped his hand together. "Now that that's out of the way, on with the explanation." He closed his eyes and tried to settle his nerves. He had never told anyone his story before. "I come from a race of Observers. We watch and catalog all the things that happen in the dimensions around us. You could say my dimension is kind of like a very large information center. Units are sent to worlds among the various dimensions and they record all that they see there. _This_ dimension is particularly intriguing to us."

"It is?" Beat Boy asked.

"Yes." Alistor answered. "You earthlings and others like you," he added gesturing at Starfire, "especially so. You all have and express your emotions, even if you try to hide them." He added slyly, looking at Raven. This caused Beast Boy to snicker. Raven blushed and smacked him upside the head, making him stop. Alistor chuckled and continued. "My people are not born with emotions. You could almost say that we are like machines. We have no emotions to act on so we focus on our goal, which is the gathering of information." He paused a moment to gather his thoughts. "I was sent to Earth as an Observer. I always liked watching the humans, you always seem to be doing something. However because of your ever increasing advances in technology, my kind couldn't stay here any longer." His eyes saddened. "Now I'm the only one left."

"Why do you not return home?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah." Cyborg agreed. "It's not like you _have_ to stay here right?"

Alistor lowered his eyes and grimaced. Robin's noticed and his eye's bulged behind his mask. "You're not allowed to leave?" he asked.

"It's not that I'm not _allowed_ to go home, but I _can't_ go home." Alistor answered slowly. He sighed and rubbed his temples. "It all started during one of my rounds. I was on my third trip here that week, which isn't something an observer usually does. Usually we only come during large events, things that mark the course of your history. But like I said, I enjoyed watching you earthlings." He stopped to catch his breath. The others were watching him intently, completely enthralled with the story he was telling. His face became serious and his voice became somber. "I was sitting on a grassy hill, watching a small village. It was a normal day and everyone was going about their business." He scowled. "Then those men from before showed up. They had one of the villagers with them, so I let them approach me. Apparently they had been watching me for a while. I had been observing the same village for a few days and I always went to the same hill. They saw me using portals to travel between the dimensions. They said their master was interested in my powers and wanted to meet me."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Did you go with them?" he asked.

Alistor shook his head. "No. As an observer I'm not supposed to interact with the ones I'm observing."

"Then what did you do?" Beast Boy asked.

"I declined their offer and prepared to leave. But then the villager stepped forward and told the men that I always used my staff to open the portals."

Beast Boy interrupted again. "Wait. You had a staff?"

"Yes I did." Alistor replied slowly.

"Then where is it? We didn't see one in that alley we found you in."

A pained look crossed Alistor's face. "They took it from me. I hadn't noticed a man sneak up behind me. He tackled me to the ground and stole my staff. I tried taking it back, but without my staff I wasn't strong enough to fight all of them. You see while the staff itself _is_ imbued with magic, its primary role is to augment my own powers. Without it I can only use a levitation spell and that energy manipulation spell you saw me use."

"You mean that 'defend' and 'attack' thingy?" Beast Boy asked.

Alistor nodded. "Yes that." He went back to his story. "They overpowered me easily. But since they had my staff, they decided to leave me behind." He grinned mischievously. "But even though they had the staff, they didn't know how to use it. So the next day they came back and tried to force the information out of me. Luckily I was able to escape but I've been on the run ever since." Alistor gave a weary sigh. "That all happened two years ago."

Cyborg's jaw dropped and his eye bugged out. "Two years! You've been on the run for two years!"

He scratched the back of his head and chuckled. "There have been a few close calls since then. They almost got me in Gotham City, but luckily that city seems to have a very good protector. They were hauling me off to the boatyard to try and get the information again, when there was a ruckus in an alley nearby. A man in a bat outfit appeared and the men freaked. They dropped me and ran." Alistor shrugged. "Thanks to that I was able to travel here."

"But you were not safe here." Starfire said sadly.

"You're right Starfire, I wasn't safe here." Alistor agreed solemnly. "The men tracked me here and hired some of the local villains to try and catch me. In the end though they beat the… how would you say it Beast Boy? 'Beat the living daylights out of me' sounds about right."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Did you see what they looked like?"

"They looked like your average punks. Nobody really serious I think." His eyes lit up in determination. "But I haven't been spending my time idly running away these past two years. I've been gathering information."

Robin leaned forward. "Really? Do you know who this 'master' is?"

Alistor nodded. "He calls himself 'The Collector'."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "The Collector?"

"Yes. From what I can tell, he searches the world for strange and magical artifacts. If he finds something he likes, he sends his henchmen to 'retrieve' it. By any means necessary." He finished darkly.

He bent down and picked up the piece of mask. "This is what really worries me."

"Why's that?" Cyborg asked.

Alistor tossed the piece into the air and caught it. "It seems the Collector has figured out how to use the staff somewhat." He pointed to the crescent. "I can feel my magic radiating off of this piece. The Collector is channeling the staff's magic to his soldiers, augmenting their abilities. That would explain why they were much stronger than when I fought them last and why they wouldn't stay down earlier."

His dialogue done, a heavy silence hung in the air. He hesitantly looked at each of them. "I...also have a favor to ask."

"A favor?" Robin asked.

"Yes. It's nothing much. All I want is information. An identity, a location, anything. Anything I can use to find the Collector and take my staff back. I can't go home without the staff."

Robin stared at Alistor. It was obvious he was desperate. He really wanted to go home. Making his decision, Robin stood up. "I'll call the other Titans. See if any of them have heard of this Collector guy." He said with a small smile.

A grin spread across Alistor's face. "You will? Thank you! Thank you ever so much!" he bowed deeply to Robin.

Beast Boy sprang up laughing and placed a hand on Alistor's shoulder. "Come on dude! It's not like we would leave you hanging."

Alistor smiled at Beast Boy as Robin headed to the Communication Room, Starfire following close behind. Cyborg stood up and stretched. "Well I'm not sure about y'all, but I'm hungry. Who wants pizza?"

Beast Boy pumped a fist into the air. "Dude, sweet! Grab me a veggie."

"Yeah, yeah Grass Stain. I'll get your nasty veggie crap." Cyborg said jokingly.

While those two threw insults at each other, Raven walked up to Alistor. "Can I ask you something?"

Alistor chuckled. "You just did but go ahead and ask something else."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Very funny. But didn't you say you don't have emotions? That can't be true. I can sense emotions radiating from you. During your story they were going haywire. I had to concentrate on blocking them out."

Alistor shook his head. "Actually I said I wasn't _born_ with emotions. It's unusual but not unheard of for observers to develop 'feelings' after spending so much time on a planet. I've been here on Earth far longer than any other Observer. I guess you could say that I'm becoming more…human like."

"Yo Raven! Alistor! What kind of pizza do you want?" Cyborg called from across the room, a hand covering the speaker on the phone.

"Cheese will be fine." Raven answered.

They all turned to Alistor, who blinked. "I can't say that I've ever tried pizza before." He said sheepishly.

Cyborg and Beast Boy looked like they had just been slapped. Cyborg pointed at Alistor, his human eye wide with disbelief. "You have been here for two years and you haven't tried pizza!"

Alistor raised his hands. "In my defense, there isn't exactly much time to enjoy yourself when hiding from an evil syndicate."

Cyborg and Beast Boy shared a look and nodded at the same time. "One large with everything on it!" They shouted at the same time.

Once the order was placed, Cyborg and Beast Boy both started trying to get Alistor to see their point of view on pizza. Cyborg was in favor of the meat supreme, while Beast Boy liked the veggie pizza.

Eventually Alistor became overwhelmed and stuttered an excuse to escape. "Well this is _very_ interesting, but I…uh, left my hat in the infirmary. I really should go get it." He ran to the door and into the hall, Raven giving him a look of pity as he went.

Once in the infirmary he gave a sigh of relief and grabbed his hat, which he had placed on the bed he was sleeping in. Adjusting it on his head, he went back to the Common Room to find that the pizza had been delivered. Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy were sitting on the couch waving him over.

"Come on dude! We grabbed you a slice." Beast Boy said waving.

Going over, Alistor found a piece of supreme pizza waiting for him. Beast Boy and Cyborg gave him a nod of encouragement. Alistor shrugged and took a bite. His eyes widened in surprise. "You know…this isn't half bad." Beast Boy laughed. Taking another bite, Alistor looked around. "Where might Robin and Starfire be? Aren't they going to eat?"

Cyborg smirked. "Oh they'll come down when they're ready." This caused Beast Boy to laugh even harder. Even Raven smiled slightly.

Alistor's eyebrows shot into his hair. "Don't tell me. Might they be…?"

"A couple?" Raven finished. She rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah."

Beast Boy ran a hand over his face. "They're always snuggling next to each other on the couch."

"Kissing in the T-car." Cyborg grumbled.

"Staring at each other during practice." Raven chimed in.

Alistor laughed. "I think I get it." Beast Boy laughed with him. He tried to jump over the couch to get more pizza, but he misjudged the jump and tripped…landing right in Raven's lap.

Raven stared at the green teen, completely in shock. Beast Boy groaned and opened his eyes. When he realized where he was, his eyes widened in fear. He looked up at her face and noticed she didn't look angry. They made eye contact and both of them blushed. Beast Boy sprang out of her lap like he was burned and started stammering apologies. Then one of the pizzas exploded. Raven blinked and pulled her hood over her head to hide her blush.

Alistor watched this with amusement. He leaned over to Cyborg, who was trying _really_ hard to hold back his laughter, and nudged him in the ribs. "Looks to me like Robin and Starfire won't be the only couple much longer."

This sent Cyborg over the edge and he burst out laughing. He was laughing so hard, Raven and Beast Boy noticed and at the same time shouted, "What!" This got Cyborg laughing to the point of tears and Alistor couldn't help but join him.

They were both practically on the floor gasping for breath and Raven and Beast Boy were blushing very impressive shades of red, when Robin walked into the room with a serious look on his face. "We have a lead."

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! Now I have announcement to make! If you would, please tell me who your favorite Titan or villain (or both) is. The ones with the most votes will be included in the next few chapters. NOW SEND IN THE REVIEWS!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

**Hey everyone sorry for the wait! I rewrote this chapter a few times so it took a bit longer than usual. Also I would like to thank all of you that reviewed and emailed me your favorite characters. I must say I wasn't expecting some of them to show up quite that often. I honestly didn't think Speedy was that popular. He always seemed so annoying to me.**

**Oh! And I would like to thank SilverShadow13 (). I wasn't able to reply to your review so I'll do that now.**

**(Ahem). THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! I never thought I would receive such high praise! I try my best to keep everyone in character. However that is going to become slightly difficult, seeing as we are in uncharted emotional waters with Raven.**

**Now then, ON WITH THE SHOW!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

"We have a lead."

That stopped them all quickly. Cyborg and Alistor's laughter died instantly and Raven and Beast Boy forgot about their embarrassment.

Alistor straightened up and stared at Robin in disbelief. "Already?" he asked.

Robin nodded his head. "Apparently you're not the only one the Collector's been after. One of the honorary Titans has also been targeted."

"What?" Beast Boy exclaimed. "Who?"

"Herald." Robin said simply. Turning around, he headed back to the door. "Come on. We think you should talk with him."

In the Communication Room they found Starfire standing in front of the large screen with a man on it. The man on the screen, whom Alistor assumed was Herald, watched Alistor curiously as he walked into the room.

"So you're Alistor huh?" he said.

Alistor tipped his hat. "Yes. And I assume that you're Herald?"

Herald smirked. "That's right." Then he got serious. "So the Collector is after you too?"

"Yes. Robin tells me that you were also targeted."

Herald nodded. "Yeah. His men have been hounding me for a few days now. I've been hiding out here with Jericho ever since their last attempt." A boy with blonde, curly hair popped up in the background and waved his hand.

Alistor didn't take much notice to him. "What did he want?" he asked Herald.

Herald held up what looked like a trumpet. "My horn. It can open rifts between dimensions."

Alistor raised an eyebrow. "But he already has my staff and with it he can do the same thing. So why would he attack you as well?"

"Maybe he just wants it." Cyborg said. "Didn't you say he goes around searching for that kind of stuff?"

Robin put a hand on his chin. "Maybe." He thought. "But he could also be looking for and alternative." He looked at Alistor. "You said he hasn't figured out how to fully use the staff yet. Maybe he's having trouble working it and wants another way to travel between dimensions."

Alistor pondered this. "You could both be right." He turned to Robin. "But either way, we can't let him get his hand on Herald's trumpet."

Robin smirked. "Don't worry, he won't." He turned to Herald. "Think you and Jericho can make a sudden visit to Jump City?"

Herald looked at Jericho who had walked over at the mention of this name. "What do you think Jericho?" The blonde musician smiled and nodded his head. Herald smirked. "Be right there."

* * *

><p>The street was completely empty. It was night out and the only light came from the street lamps that dotted the road. All was quiet until the sound of a horn rang through the air. A portal opened in the middle of the road and a hooded man holding a trumpet stepped onto the street.<p>

He looked around a bit and then headed down the road. He hadn't reached the next corner when he was suddenly surrounded by six men wearing masks. He watched them for a moment before a man with a sword stepped up. "Surrender the trumpet and we won't hurt you." He ordered.

The hooded man smirked. "It's not me that's going to get hurt. Robin, now!" A disk suddenly flew out of an alley towards the group of men. They all turned to see when a sonic beam shot out and connected with the disk, causing an explosion. When the smoke cleared, the men found themselves face-to-face with Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, Herald, and finally Alistor all ready for battle.

"Sorry. But if you want Herald you have to through us first." Robin said with a confident smirk.

The masked leader scoffed. "So the whelp and the coward return do they?" Behind his mask, he smiled. "Well isn't this great? Two birds with one stone, men! Attack!"

Robin pulled out his bo staff. "Titans, Go!"

Starfire was the first to act. With a yell, she fired starbolts at the closest enemy as Robin ran past him to attack the leader. The man covered his mask with his arms and took the blow. Lowering his arms, he pulled his laser rifle and fired it at Starfire, who flew into the air in order to dodge.

Next to her, Cyborg and Beast Boy teamed up again. Changing into a rhinoceros, Beast Boy charged two of the enemies. But they expected this and easily jumped to the side. However they forgot about Cyborg, who blasted one of them in the chest with his sonic cannon. The man was blasted into a wall, but he just got up and shook it off. He was going to rejoin the battle when he heard a snort next to him. Turning his head he saw rhino Beast Boy standing right next to him. The man sweat dropped and turned to run as Beast Boy charged him again.

Herald and Alistor had also teamed up. The men were firing at them and Alistor was protecting them with his shield. The men, seeing that their weapons weren't working, stopped shooting and rushed them. Alistor watched them approach and, once they were close enough, made a pushing motion with his hands. "Attack!" he yelled. The shield suddenly flew at the men and knocked them back.

As the men stumbled, Herald blew into his horn and created a portal behind them. They fell through as the portal closed. Herald turned to Alistor. "Ready?"

"Ready." He replied. He raised a hand straight into up and shot a streak of blue energy into the air.

Herald raised his trumpet and opened a portal in the air. The two men fell out and landed with a heavy thump on the ground.

"Attack!" Alistor shouted, sending a streak of energy to knock one of the men away. "Now!" he yelled. Then a silhouette of a raven appeared where he had shot into the air. It opened its wings and out dropped Jericho, who landed on top of the fallen enemy. The man looked up in surprise and stared right into Jericho's eyes. That was all Jericho needed to phase into his body.

He blinked a few times and looked at Herald. "I have him."

Herald nodded his head and opened a portal. "Robin!" he yelled.

Robin, who was blocking the leader's sword with his bo-staff, looked over and saw one of the henchmen run through Herald's portal followed closely by Alistor. He looked back at the leader and pushed him off. "Titans, move!"

Putting in a few more attacks, Cyborg and Beast Boy backed away from their opponents and ran through the portal, followed by Robin and Starfire, who was fending off enemies with starbolts, and finally Herald.

As the portal closed, they heard the leader scream in fury.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all liked it! Herald and Jericho were the two honorary Titans with the most votes. However the villain with the most votes, I wasn't able to fit into the story that well. I'll keep looking for a way to put him in but I'm not sure if I'll be able to do that in this story.<strong>

**Well that's all for now! See you again in Chapter 10!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait. I didn't quite know how to put this chapter. I gave you the warning once so I'll give it again. I do not know how well I've written the romance in this chapter! If you believe that I could have put it better or that I need to do a better job please let me know. I always welcome room for improvement. And yes, this chapter comprises of a LOT of romance fluffiness.**

**ENJOY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

As the portal closed, they heard the leader screaming in fury.

Exiting the portal, the Titans and Alistor found themselves in the Common Room of Titans Tower.

Raven, who had come back to the Tower after dropping off Jericho, ran over to them to see if anyone was injured. Luckily nobody was hurt enough to need Raven's healing, just a few scrapes and bruises. Although Alistor noted that Raven paid more attention to Beast Boy than the others. Even going so far as to double check to see if he was okay.

Inwardly, Alistor whistled. _Do you realize what you're doing Raven?_ He laughed to himself. _You're starting to slip up._

As if sensing what Alistor was thinking, Raven realized what she was doing. Blushing, she took a step back from Beast Boy.

Beast Boy looked a bit disappointed at her leaving, but he shrugged it off and looked at Robin, who was walking up to the soldier.

"So did everything go okay?" Robin asked.

The man Jericho was overshadowing nodded his head. "Yes. I see it clearly. He doesn't know where Collector's main base is. But," he looked at Alistor, "he does know where Alistor's staff is."

"The Collector doesn't keep it with him?" Alistor asked.

Jericho shook his head. "No. These men keep the staff with them wherever they go." He closed his eyes. "It's currently here in Jump City, hooked up to a machine."

"Wait a minute." Beast Boy cut in. "I thought machines didn't work around you?" he said pointing at Alistor.

"They don't." he replied. "But the staff is different. It _is_ imbued with my magic, but I have to come into contact with technology in order to be canceled. There are no such consequences if I use my magic to interact with machines."

Beast Boy stared at him blankly. "Dude. That is way too confusing."

Alistor laughed. "Yes, I know. Simply put, it's completely possible." He looked at Jericho. "But why is it hooked up?" he asked.

The man looked thoughtful for a moment, then pointed at his mask. "The machine sends out a signal and transfers the staff's energy to these masks."

Cyborg stepped up. "So if we take out the machine-."

"We take out the threat." Robin finished with a smirk.

Jericho left the man's body and the man crumpled to the ground. _I have the layout of the building._ He signed.

Robin nodded his head. "Cyborg and Jericho. You come with me. We'll figure out a plan and Jericho can fill us in on what we're up against. Herald, you take him to prison." He said pointing at the fallen soldier.

"No problem." Herald said. Raising his horn, he created a portal. Picking up the man, he walked through. A few moments later, he walked back through and closed the portal.

"Okay." Robin said, looking at Herald and the others. "All of you are on standby. We won't be attacking until tomorrow at least. Rest up and conserve your energy." That said, he left the room, Cyborg and Jericho close behind.

Beast Boy stretched his arms. "Well dudes, I'm too wired to sleep. Anyone up to a round of Mega Monkeys 5?" A silence hung in the air as everyone stared at Beast Boy oddly. His ears drooped and he jumped over the couch to turn on the Game Station.

Raven rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen. She pulled out her tea pot, filled it with water, and set it on the stove.

Alistor glanced at Starfire and Herald, who were both standing next to him. He smiled. _Time to cause some mischief and maybe play a little matchmaker._ He cleared his throat. "Starfire. Herald. Might I have a word with you?"

The two Titans shrugged their shoulders and followed Alistor into the hallway.

"Well then, am I the only one feeling tension between those two?" Alistor asked, pointing at the Common Room door behind him.

Starfire looked confused. "Please. What do you mean by 'the tension'?"

"I mean, do you detect a hint of romance between them." Alistor replied.

Starfire giggled. "Oh yes, is it not most glorious? I know for a fact that friend Beast Boy harbors the feelings for friend Raven." She gushed. "And I am also sure that Raven feels something for Beast Boy, though she is unwilling to admit it." She finished sadly.

Herald just leaned against the wall and tried to hold in his laughter. "Are you two telling me that you expect those two to become a couple? I'm willing to bet money on that."

"Really now." Alistor said mischievously. "Well then, twenty dollars says that they'll end up together." He said extending a hand.

"Deal." Herald replied, shaking Alistor's hand.

Alistor turned to Starfire. "Would you be willing to help me?"

Starfire squealed and jumped up and down. "Will this not be most glorious? Please, what is it you would like me to do?"

* * *

><p>Beast Boy was playing his game when he heard Alistor and the others leave the room. He didn't really care much. But what he <em>did<em> care about was the fact that he was with Raven. Alone.

He was mulling this over when he felt someone sit down next to him. Looking over, he was shocked to see Raven sitting there sipping tea. Her eyes were closed as she enjoyed the warm liquid.

_Man she's pretty_. Beast Boy thought. He blushed and shook his head. Going back to his game, he hoped Raven wouldn't notice his blush.

Raven looked up from her tea. She felt a strong wave of emotion wash over her. Looking over, she stared at Beast Boy. _What are these strong feelings coming off of Beast Boy?_ She thought. Then she suddenly heard giggling coming from the back of her mind. _That sounded like Happy and Affection. What are they so giddy about?_

Then Starfire suddenly burst into the room. She flew over to Raven and stood in front of her. "Friend Raven, I believe we are need of the 'girl talk'."

"Uh." Was all Raven could get out before the alien princess grabbed her and flew off to the hallway.

Alistor walked into the room then and had to duck as Starfire flew over him, pulling along a struggling empath. He watched as the two left and turned around to find Beast Boy staring at him questioningly.

"Uh, what just happened?" he asked.

Alistor removed his hat and scratched his head. "I honestly have no idea." Putting his hat back on, Alistor walked over to the couch and sat down. "So." He said, looking at Beast Boy. "What are you going to do?"

Beast Boy went back to his game. "What do you mean?"

Alistor sighed. "What are you going to do about Raven of course. You do like her do you not?"

Beast Boy yelped and dropped his controller, causing his character to die and the words GAME OVER to appear on the screen. "W-w-what are you talking about?" he asked shakily.

Alistor just looked at him. "We've gone over this Beast Boy." He sighed. "We both know you like her. Now the only question is, when are you going to tell her?"

Beast Boy's jaw dropped. "Tell her? There's no way I'm telling her dude. She can, has, and will throw me into a different dimension." He replied, holding up a finger for each point. Alistor raised an eyebrow. "Okay, maybe she hasn't done it yet but she will!"

Alistor shook his head. "I'm sure she wouldn't go that far." He assured.

Beast Boy sighed in defeat. "Dude, I'd love to tell her. She's smart, she's pretty, and she's the most amazing girl I've ever met. She'd reject me if I tried asking her out."

Alistor put a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. "I probably shouldn't be saying this but, what if I said you have a pretty good shot at her."

Beast Boy's ears perked up "You think so?"

Alistor smiled reassuringly. "I know so." Sure that his friend was happier now, Alistor left the room.

* * *

><p>Starfire flew through the hallway, still pulling Raven. Reaching her room, Starfire flew inside and shut the door.<p>

Raven straightened her cloak and sat on the end of Starfire's bed. "Okay Starfire, what's this about?" She asked tersely, while crossing her arms.

Starfire stood in front of her. "As I said before, friend Raven, I believe we are in need of the girl talk."

"So…what?" Raven asked.

Starfire fidgeted for a moment. Then she became serious. "Very well friend Raven. I will go straight to the point. Do you hold feelings for friend Beast Boy like I do for boyfriend Robin?"

Raven's eyes bulged. Black energy surrounded Starfire's pillow and blew it up. Raven flinched at the sudden outburst of emotions and calmed herself. "Me and Beast Boy? You have got to be kidding." She said in monotone.

"But I have seen you two. You share a special bond. He is always trying to make you laugh and he was there for you during the Malchior incident and-."

"Okay I get it." Raven cut in. "But it doesn't prove anything. We're friends, it's what friends do." She said slowly, trying to calm her emotions.

_Just admit it already!_ Happy and Affection yelled.

_Come one girl, yell it out loud!_ Brave shouted.

_Statistically speaking, nothing bad can happen from just saying it._ Knowledge chimed in.

_Quiet!_ Raven inwardly yelled. She sighed and rubbed her temples.

Starfire hesitated before asking, "Have I…been in the wrong?"

Raven sighed. After taking a moment to clear her thoughts, Raven blushed. "You might not be exactly wrong." She said quietly.

Starfire squealed in delight. "Oh, most wondrous!" She pulled Raven into a hug. "When will you tell him? How long have you held feelings for him? When will you become the official?" She gushed.

Raven pulled herself out of the bone-crushing embrace. "Enough Starfire. I'm not telling him anything."

Starfire blinked. "But why not?" she asked confused.

"Because Starfire, he won't accept me. He thinks I'm creepy." She replied sadly. Although even as she said it, words contradicting her rose into her mind. _You think you're alone Raven, but you're not._ She shook the memory from her head. "I need to think about this." That said she left the room.

She walked down the hallway, intending to make some tea to settle her nerves. She couldn't believe she just said all that.

The door to the Common Room opened before she reached it and Alistor walked out. He tipped his hat. "Raven." He said. Then he went on his way down the hall.

Raven walked into the room to find a very pleased looking Beast Boy. _Great_ She groaned. _Just what I need._ She tried to ignore him as she went to the kitchen and poured some water into a pot. As she set it on the stove, Beast Boy walked over.

"So watcha doing?" he asked.

Not turning around, Raven answered him. "Making tea."

Beast Boy scratched his neck. "Oh yeah. I, uh, guess that's kind of obvious huh?"

Raven didn't bother answering.

Beast Boy swallowed visibly. _Well it's now or never. _He thought. _I hope Alistor's right about this._ "So how have you been?" he asked.

Raven raised an eyebrow. _Is he trying to make small talk?... oh well, I might as well go along with it._ "I'm fine."

Beast Boy nodded his head. "That's good."

A heavy silence hung in the air. Raven silently waited for the water to boil and Beast Boy twiddled his thumbs.

Eventually the silence became too much. _Well here we go._ Beast Boy thought. He cleared his throat. "So I was kind of wondering…"

Raven finally turned around. "Yes?"

Beast Boy gulped. "I was wondering if maybe you'd, uh, like to go out sometime." He finished quickly.

Black energy surrounded the tea pot and crushed it, causing water to spill everywhere. "You mean like a date?" Raven asked timidly.

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, well you know, if you want to." He had a deep blush on his cheeks at this point.

Raven took a deep breathe to steady her nerves. She walked up to Beast Boy. "I'd like that." She said. Leaning forward, she quickly gave him a peck on the cheek. Then she quickly left the room, her face the shade of a tomato.

Beast Boy stood there stunned with a hand on his cheek. Then he shot a fist into the air. "Sweet dude! She said yes!" He laughed while giving a big toothy grin. Then he stopped suddenly and lowered his arm. "Wait. I need to figure out when she wants to go!" he said, running off in the direction Raven went.

* * *

><p>In the Surveillance Room of Titans Tower, six teens stood in front of a T.V. screen. After witnessing what had just happened in the Common Room, everyone had a different look on their face. Three of them were absolutely astounded. Cyborg's jaw was practically on the floor and Robin and Herald looked like they had just been slapped. Next to them, Alistor had a smirk on his face. Behind him Starfire was giggling to herself and Jericho smiled warmly.<p>

Deciding to relish his victory, Alistor stepped up and held out his hand. "Okay guys, we had a deal. Pay up."

The three Titans shook themselves out of their stupors and groaned. After Alistor and Starfire finished making their plan, Herald met up with Robin, Cyborg, and Jericho and told them about his bet with Alistor. He offered to let them in on the deal and Robin and Cyborg immediately joined in. Jericho politely declined, saying that he thought Alistor had a good chance at winning. The other three just shrugged and smiled, each of them expecting to win the bet.

After Alistor and Starfire talked to Beast Boy and Raven, they all met up in the Surveillance Room to watch it all unfold.

The three Titans grumbled as they each handed Alistor a twenty. "A pleasure doing business with you." He said tauntingly as he headed out the door. The others followed him as he counted the bills.

"I can't believe it." Cyborg said in awe.

"You knew this was going to happen didn't you?" Herald accused.

Alistor laughed "You're quite right. A short time after Raven healed me, I was able to see that those two liked each other. So I decided to give them a little push in the right direction." He waved the twenties at them. "And make a little profit as well."

Suddenly the money was cloaked in black energy and rose into the air. Alistor felt his stomach drop as he watched the money float over to a _very_ ticked off Raven.

"You. Did. What?" She said menacingly.

"Oh dear." Alistor said weakly.

Raven looked like she was going to tear them to shreds when Beast Boy came running up behind her. "Hey Raven! When do you- whoa." He stopped when he saw the angry look on Raven's face. "Uh, what's going on?" he asked.

Raven turned to him and handed him the money. "It seems they've been betting on us." She said, words filled with anger.

While Raven explained everything to Beast Boy, Alistor turned to his fellow soon-to-be victims. All of them showing various (yet high) degrees of fear. "Gentlemen I suggest an immediate plan of action."

Cyborg looked like he was going to wet himself. "Like what?" he asked fearfully.

Alistor adjusted his hat. "It's quite simple really. RUN!"

Quicker than the others could blink, Robin, Cyborg, Herald, and Alistor sprinted down the hall, an enraged Raven trailing close behind.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! I really enjoyed writing this chapter:)<strong>

**However I stress my above statement. If you think that my romance moments and fluffiness need a bit of adjustments PLEASE let me know!**

**Also, please please forgive me if everyone seems slightly out of character. I wasn't quite sure how to put all of this since I don't know how they would react in such a situation:( I hope I did well enough to please you all.**

**Well then until next time, in Chapter 11!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy the chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Quicker than the others could blink, Robin, Cyborg, Herald, and Alistor sprinted down the hall, an enraged Raven trailing close behind.

"Yo Herald! Can't you get us out of here?" Cyborg asked pleadingly.

"No way." Herald said, still running. "She'd just follow us."

"I have never seen her this angry." Robin huffed as they turned a corner.

A loud crash was heard behind them. Alistor risked a look behind him and saw tendrils of black energy wrapping around everything they could reach. His eyes widened in fear and he sped past the other heroes. "May I suggest less talking and more running?" He yelled.

The other three looked and back and, realizing the danger, sped up as well. Unfortunately Cyborg wasn't fast enough in his running. A tendril wrapped itself around his ankle, making him fall to the ground. "Noooooo!" He screamed, extending an arm as the tendril pulled him back down the hall.

Robin was the next to go. He stopped to see what happened to Cyborg and saw him getting dragged away. He reached out for Cyborg's outstretched hand to try and pull him back. "Cyborg!" he yelled. Suddenly two tendrils shot out and wrapped around his arm and mouth. He gave a muffled yell of surprise as he too was dragged away.

Herald and Alistor were frantic at this point. They were both out of breathe as they turned another corner. Their stomachs dropped. A dead end.

Alistor turned to Herald. "You need to get us out of here!" he said in a panicked voice. Herald nodded his head vigorously and raised his trumpet. Before he could sound a note though, the hallway was suddenly shrouded in black energy. The two heroes watched in terror as Raven rounded the corner.

She was livid.

Alistor and Herald slowly backed up to the wall, hands raised in surrender. "Now, now Raven." Alistor said shakily. "No need to do anything drastic. We apologize." Herald nodded his head in agreement. "We're attacking the Collector's men tomorrow remember? Please withhold any mental and/or physical torture until _after_ the mission." He said pleadingly.

Raven glared at them for a moment then she seemed to calm down. "Fine." She turned around and headed back towards the Surveillance Room. Herald and Alistor glanced at each other before following.

Back in front of the Surveillance Room, Alistor and Herald found Robin and Cyborg being consoled. Robin was as pale as a ghost and had Starfire hugging him. Cyborg was shaking so badly it was surprising his parts weren't falling off with Jericho patting him gently on the shoulder.

Beast Boy walked up to Alistor with an amused look on his face. He held up the money up to Alistor. "Uh, I think this is yours."

Alistor quickly took a step back and raised his hands. "No, no. You keep it. It's rightfully yours." He said, glancing at Raven. She nodded her head in approval so he calmed down a bit.

Beast Boy shrugged his shoulders and pocketed the money. _Hey, maybe I can use this for the date later._ He smiled at the thought.

Alistor walked over to Robin and Cyborg. "Well after that manly plea for mercy, I'm ready for bed. Anyone else?"

Robin and Cyborg nodded their heads shakily. As they got up to leave, Robin turned to Starfire. A little color returned to his features as he went back into leader mode. "Can you show Herald, Jericho, and Alistor where the spare rooms are Star?"

"Most certainly boyfriend Robin." Starfire replied.

Robin nodded his head and turned to the rest of the group. "Okay everyone we have a big day tomorrow, get some rest." Everyone nodded as Robin and Cyborg walked down the hall to their rooms, still shaking slightly.

Raven gave Herald and Alistor one last glare before she to walked down the hall, Beast Boy right behind her.

Starfire led the three of them in the opposite direction and showed them three empty rooms. Each one furnished with a basic bed, dresser, and closet.

Alistor settled into his room and put his hat on the dresser. He looked out the window and ran a hand through his hair. _So tomorrow's the big day huh?_ He sighed and leaned his forehead against the window. _Tomorrow I'll finally be able to go home._ He enjoyed the coolness of the window for a few seconds longer, then crossed the room, turned off the lights and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Alistor woke to Jericho gently shaking him. Jericho checked to make sure he was really awake before signing, <em>Can you understand me?<em>

Alistor blinked the remaining sleep form his eyes and looked at Jericho. "Yes, I understand you." He said sleepily. As an observer, Alistor had to be well versed in all of Earth's languages, which included sign language.

Jericho smiled widely. _Robin wants to discuss the plan. He says to wash up and meet everyone in the Common Room._ He signed.

Alistor got out of bed and stretched his arms. "Thank you for telling me. I'll be there in a minute." Jericho nodded his head and left the room.

Alistor grabbed his hat and went to the bathroom across the hall. After a quick shower, he put his clothes and hat back on and went to the Common Room. There he found everyone else sitting either on the couch or at the table.

On the couch Herald was talking to Jericho who was blushing. Alistor raised an eyebrow. He could have sworn he heard Herald say the name Kole. Next to them, Raven and Beast Boy were sitting next to each other. Beast Boy yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes while Raven rolled her eyes and (if you looked closely enough) smiled softly.

Alistor couldn't help but smile at the new couple as he walked over to Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg, who were sitting at the table eating waffles.

"So what's the plan?" Alistor asked, sitting down next to Cyborg.

Robin finished eating and looked at Alistor. "Right. We have the layout of the building thanks to Jericho. The machine your staff is hooked up to is located in a warehouse on the docks. It's heavily guarded with state of the art technology, including sensors that will alert the Collector's men if we try to go anywhere near the building. This isn't a problem since we have Raven and Herald, but they should be expecting us so we'll probably be walking into an ambush. We need to be ready the moment we get there."

Alistor nodded his head. "When will we be leaving?" he asked.

Robin looked around the table, where the other Titans had gathered without Alistor noticing and smiled. "As soon as you're ready."

Alistor looked at the people around him. These people that had become the one thing observers weren't allowed to make. His friends. They were all looking at him with confidence.

Beast Boy placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled confidently. "Ready dude?"

Alistor stood and adjusted his hat. "Well then, let's do this."

* * *

><p>The warehouse was completely quiet. The lights were off and everything was shrouded in darkness. Suddenly a large raven shot up through the floor and silently deposited eight figures onto the center of the room.<p>

The moment the raven dissipated, the lights suddenly turned on, revealing no less than fifteen men surrounding the small group, all wearing the same black mask.

The leader with the sword stepped up and looked at Alistor. "You have a lot of guts coming here." He turned to Robin. "This is your last chance whelp. Surrender and nobody gets hurt."

Robin twirled his bo staff. "You really need to think of some new lines."

"Insolent whelp!" the leader spat. "Men, attack!" No sooner had he said this than his men opened fire.

Alistor and Raven got back-to-back and quickly erected barriers around the group.

"Ready?" Robin asked. Beast Boy changed into a pterodactyl and Cyborg charged his sonic cannon. Robin smirked. "Titans, go!"

Beast Boy grabbed Cyborg in his talons and flew through an opening in the top of the barrier. With a yell, Cyborg blasted the men with his cannon.

The men scattered to avoid the blast, freeing the others.

"Move!" Robin yelled.

The heroes scattered, each taking a group of enemies. Robin took the leader again, swinging at his head with his bo-staff, which the leader easily ducked.

Starfire charged three men, firing starbolts and eye beams. The men brunted the assault and began firing at Starfire, who flew higher into the air in order to dodge.

Beast Boy dropped Cyborg to the ground while he flew over a group of enemies that were trying to regroup. Once above them, he changed into a T-Rex. The men scattered in order to avoid being crushed. With a roar, Beast Boy stomped after a small group of men who were backing away to get some distance.

Raven was using her magic to take the men's guns, while Jericho had possessed one soldier and was firing at the others.

Herald and Alistor were helping each other out again. Herald would create portals and Alistor would push them through with his magic. The men would disappear in the rifts only to reappear through another rift in the air and fall a few feet to the ground.

So generally they were causing all sorts of chaos.

The leader swung his sword at Robin, who blocked with his bo-staff. "You can't win!" he laughed. "As long we have the coward's staff we're unbeatable."

Robin growled with the effort of blocking the sword and glanced behind the leader. Raised on a platform was a large machine with wires connecting it to the computer that surrounded it. In the middle of the machine was what could only be Alistor's staff. It was dark blue and had a yellow crescent moon attached to the top. It was glowing with light blue energy that looked like it was being syphoned into the machine the staff was attached to.

_So close._ Robin thought. _If only we could stop that machine, we would be able to win this._

The Titans were quickly starting to lose the battle. No matter what they threw at the enemy, they always got back up. The only thing they had going for them was the fact that Raven had managed to disarm all of them.

The enemy had them surrounded again and they were all tired. They weren't sure how much longer they were going to be able to keep this up.

"Come on men!" the leader yelled. "They can't keep this up for much longer."

One of the men ran up, only to be intercepted by Cyborg, who fired a sonic blast at him point blank. He flew backwards and landed heavily on the ground. He tried to get back up but his arms trembled under his weight and he collapsed again.

The leader's eyes bulged. "What!" he yelled. He looked at the Titans, who were equally surprised, and noticed someone missing. "Where's the coward?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Looking for me?" a voice said from behind.

The leader and his men turned to see Alistor leaned up against the machine his staff was in. The staff had stopped glowing and the machine looked like all the power had been drained out of it.

"Sorry to say that you're technology is useless in my presence." Alistor said. He reached over and pulled his staff out of the machine. He was suddenly surrounded by a blinding light, which caused everyone to look away. When they looked back, Alistor had the staff in his hand and he had a large grin on his face.

He glanced down at the men and his grin turned so wicked that they all took a step back. "I believe this is where I let loose two years' worth of revenge." He pointed his staff at the enemy. "Attack!" he shouted. Fifteen streaks of blue energy shot from it and raced towards the men. Each one hit its target and as each soldier fell back due to the force of the hit, Alistor spun his staff in a circle. "Bind." He said calmly. Each streak wrapped itself around a soldier's ankles. Alistor spun his staff like a lasso and the binds did the same thing to the soldiers.

Once the momentum was good enough, Alistor smiled. "Release." He said with relish and the energy binds vanished, causing the soldiers to fly into the opposite wall.

As the soldiers groaned, Alistor levitated into the air and flew above his grounded foes. He used his staff to trace a large circle around all the enemies. "Ensnare." A blue circle appeared around the men. It glowed brightly as the leader got to his feet.

"Don't think you've won his, you whelp!" He yelled at Alistor. "Our master will hunt you down till the end of time. Hahahahahahahahaha!" With a flash of light all the men disappeared, leaving only an echo of the leader's manic laughter behind.

Alistor flew over to the Titans and lowered himself to the ground.

"Dude, how'd you do that?" Beast Boy asked, eyes wide with awe.

Alistor spun his staff idly. "I told you did I not? I am _much_ stronger with my staff."

Robin walked up to Alistor with a very serious look on his face. "What happened to those men?" he asked.

Alistor glanced at him sideways. "If you're wondering whether or not I killed them, be at ease. While I would have like to punish them a little longer, there are very strict rules about what to do with people like them. I simply sent them to the Observer prison, where they will receive a trial and punishment for their actions." He stopped spinning his staff. "I only wish I could have sent the Collector along with them."

Cyborg walked up and gave Alistor a hard pat on the back. "Well how do you feel man? You don't gave to run anymore."

Alistor closed his eyes wearily. "I feel tired. I think I may have overdone it by transporting that many people." His body started swaying. "I'm sorry to say you might need to carry me back to the Tower." He had barely got out the last word when his knees buckled and he fell unconscious.

Luckily Cyborg caught him before he hit the ground. "Whoa, easy man." He looked at Alistor's hand and laughed. Even unconscious, he was still gripping his staff.

Robin smiled. "Let's head back to the Tower. He can rest up there."

Herald nodded his head and blew a note on his horn, creating a portal to the Tower.

Cyborg immediately started carrying Alistor to the Infirmary, along with Robin and Raven. He gently set him on one of the beds and let Raven try to examine him.

Raven placed a hand on Alistor's forehead and closed her eyes. After a moment, she opened her eyes and removed her hand. "No good." She said shaking her head. "The barrier around his mind is stronger than ever. We'll just have to wait for him to recover on his own."

Robin nodded his head and Raven left the room to go find Beast Boy. Robin turned to Cyborg. "Would you mind waiting here? We need someone to let us know when he wakes up."

"Sure man." Cyborg replied. "I need to make a few repairs anyway."

Robin turned to the door. "Thanks Cyborg." He said while leaving.

The rest of the day went by smoothly. There weren't any crimes going on and Herald and Jericho had decided to stay in Jump City so they could see Alistor off.

The day was starting to end and the sun was setting when Cyborg called everyone on their communicators. "He's up." He said with a grin. Everyone ran to the infirmary to find Alistor getting out of bed and stretching.

"I haven't felt this good in a long time." He said with a smile. He turned to Robin. "Tell me, is there anywhere with a bit more room. It's finally time for me to go home."

Robin smiled. "Sure, follow me." He led them out of the infirmary and up to the roof. "How's this?" He asked.

Alistor stepped forward with eyes wide with wonder. The sun was set perfectly over the bay, giving the city a golden color. "It's beautiful." He said, barely above a whisper. He turned to Robin. "The perfect place to end my stay on Earth." He turned back around and walked to the center of the roof, everyone following him.

He raised his staff and spun it clockwise then counterclockwise. "Open the gate." He chanted. A glowing doorway suddenly appeared in front of him.

Alistor turned to his friends. "Well then, this is goodbye for now." He said sadly.

Robin stepped up and extended his hand. "It was nice meeting you."

Alistor smiled and shook Robin's hand. "The pleasure was all mine." He said, raising his hat.

"Before you go." Robin started. He reached into his belt and pulled out a communicator. "We'd like you to have this." He finished. Alistor blinked and waved his hand. The communicator levitated into the air and floated over to Alistor, stopping just above his hand. "I know you can't use it, but you should still have it. Consider yourself and honorary Titan."

Alistor stared at the Communicator. "Heh. I-I don't know what to say."

Beast Boy laughed. "Just take it dude!"

"Very well then." Alistor looked at them all. He bowed deeply. "Thank you all for everything."

"Yo man, stop getting all sappy on us." Cyborg said. "It's not like you'll be gone forever."

Alistor raised his head. "True. But I don't suspect that this communicator will even work in my realm, so you won't be able to contact me." He turned to Raven and Beast Boy. "Behave yourselves." He said with a mischievous grin.

Raven's eyebrows shot up. "Which reminds me. I haven't punished you yet."

Alistor flinched and started backing up to his portal. "And on that note, I bid you all farewell." With a laugh he jumped through the portal. Leaving only the echo of his laughter behind.

* * *

><p>In an unknown location, a man shrouded in darkness observed the touching scene on a T.V. screen.<p>

"Ah, what marvelous specimens." He said, zooming in on each Titan.

He turned to look at a wooden man wearing a crown. "I believe I'll add them to my collection. What do you think, my little puppet?"

**The End…for now.**

**HAHAHAHA! IT IS COMPLETE!… for now. You know what that means folks. A SEQUEL! I'm going to wait a few days to gather my thoughts, but be on the look-out for a story called The Collection. Alistor will return!**

**I hope you all liked it! I took a great deal of pleasure creating this story. And to all of you who reviewed for me, and ever those who didn't but still read my story, I bow deeply to you all. It has been an honor writing for you.**

**I can't wait to hear from you all when I publish the first chapter to The Collection!**


End file.
